My Heart Will Never Flutter
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Rouge the Bat is awell known Movie actress, but one of her latest film has left her with a very dark experience that could ruin her career! Now she's starring in a new movie and meets Shadow the hedgehog, can he help her overcome her dark past...While Shadow's crazy " ex-girlfriend " is on the loose! and plans to destroy Rouge's reputation! ( rate M for adult language!) ( AU Story)
1. Scarlet Secret

**Hey... I know " Legend of the runaway Queen " is a mess but it will end with one more chapter.**

 **So here something out of the blue to make up for that mess of a story.**

* * *

Movies! Fame! Those are the two things any actor or actress are known to have in their lives. Except one Actress!

Rouge the Bat was indeed an actress, she was relaxing in her apartment looking at the movie posters that she was in.

but one poster brought out a terrible memory which she would like to forget. the movie poster showed two actors holding eachother in their arms.

' Scarlet Secrets' was the name, the story of the movie is about a poor woman finding love with the unexpected, a man she believed was among the rich but turns he wasn't. but that didn't stop the woman's love for him and together the man and woman ran away.

the lead female was played by Rouge herself, the male lead... A white Wolf with golden eyes

Bianco the wolf, one of the most talented actors and handsome to boot.

Very talented.

Rogue learn what he was off set and thanks to him the bat had a hard time trusting any male actors that worked in any movie she was featured in.

she glared at that movie poster of herself in the arms of that wolf. How much it sicken her that she let her guard down.

Rouge herd the vibration of her phone ringing, the sound of her phone saved her, the actress picked up and answered the small device.

" Hello" she spoke.

" Rouge you just be cast as the lead in the up coming film ' Red agents' " a voiced spoke on the other line " tomorrow you'll be meet you new co-star..and he's quite a cute one!"

Rouge ears dropped, another guy!, what are they thinking, did they even asked if she was over her ordeal with Bianco?

" Very well" Rouge reply " when do we meet?"

" tomorrow at 11am " the voice said " see you then , by Rouge"

Rouge hung her phone up, she glared at the movie poster , she sighed realizing she has to overcome this before she loses herself!

* * *

 **Well... Here the start of the chapter...**


	2. Making A Mistake!

**Next morning at 10:30 am**

Rouge a bit early when arriving at the studio, the bat is known to show up 30 minutes early then the given time. A female chipmunk approached her with a tablet in her hand " ok after meeting with the cast, the director want to see you, then after that we have to have your measured for costumes".

Rouge nodded as she tossed her long hair behind her shoulders. Well it more of a wing, When ever Rouge is out acting or appearing to the public she wears a wig, that way when she can live her life without the paparazzi following her after she takes the wig off.

The Chipmunk lead Rouge into a conference room " you co star should be here, don't worry he doesn't bite" the chipmunk teased.

" Thanks Sally" rouge rolled her eyes. Sally Acorn, Rouge closest friend is the the only person who knew about the incident involving Bianco, Sally sighed and walked away.

Rouge took a deep breath in and exhale, her hand gripped on the door nob. she slowly opened the door.

...

The conference room had a small table, tv, Cafe bar and a lounge couch, standing at the coffee machine was a tall black hedgehog. when he heard the door open he turned his head.

his eyes were red like rubies, the hedgehog had stripes along his quills and they were red like his eyes.

White fur poked out from his shirt as she wore a casual dress shirt, dress coat and slacks with dress shoes. Rouge entered closing the door behind her.

" Oh... you must be Rouge" he spoke " I've herd of your amazing acting, it nice to meet you" he sounded so calm.

Rouge didn't know what to think, she met many male actors but this one, this was different. The bat sighed and cleared her throat.

" Why yes..." she said " now let me explain when it comes to working with me" she approached him " when we do our big kiss scene my back is facing the camera and all of my male actors kiss me on the cheek, it a simple illusion that make the audience think were kissing for real" .

" Kiss?" He asked raising a eye at her. " I..I don't understand".

" Every male actor who plays the lead usually gets to kiss me" Rouge told him " it's just the role of the lead male with the leading female".

" I.." the hedgehog spoke up but then the door open, Sally stood and next to her was a male bat, he was black like the hedgehog and his eyes were blue like Sapphires.

" Rouge" Sally spoke up " This Leo Coal" she introduced the bat waved at the two " He'll be playing the lead in ' red agents" she said.

Rouge was a bit shock... And embarrassed, this whole time she thought the hedgehog before her was playing the main male character.

" Oh Shadow" Sally spoke up once she notice him " i had no idea you were in here"

" it's alright miss Acorn" he said " After all I did get to learn a valuable acting tip form Miss Rouge here" he joked.

Rouge wanted to get out of that room but then she decided to go along and Improve.

" Why yes!" The bat spoke up " I was just demonstrating my acting skill to Mister Shadow here" she said.

" Shadow will just do fine" the hedgehog told her " I look forward to working with the tow of you in the movie" he said.

" What are you cast as?" Leo asked.

" Why the right hand man to the antagonist of course" Shadow responded.

Rouge was now embarrassed. She quickly excused herself before her face turn red like Shadow red stripes.

* * *

 **Chapter 2... Rouge meets Shadow for the first time... And she made a mistake XD**


	3. Coffee break

Rouge, along with Leo and Shadow were taken to meet the rest of the cast. the antagonist was going to be played by a Panda named Jack, and the agents boss was going to be played by a male snow leopard who appears to be in his early 50's.

The leopard look very intimidating but he was in fact a very nice person, he was just talking about his brand new grand daughter named Sophie, and he would show pictures of the little cub.

After socializing Rouge wanted to take a bit of break and go get some coffee. she made her way to the lounge room, as she open the door she stepped in and approached the coffee pots that were set up for them.

" Oh my darling Julia" a voice started to call making Rouge dropping the styrofoam cup " I don't care if we are rich or poor" the voice continued to caled, The bat covered her mouth hoping it wasn't him.

Regaining composure she turned around, Out if the shadows a white Wolf stepped out, he was wearing a button up shirt, slacks and black shoes. " after all" he continued now coming closer " love is love no matter what..." he was now inches away from Rouge face, he leaned into her ear " my darling!" his breath ticked the bat's ear.

" Bianco!" Rouge hissed at him. The wolf smirked but then stepped back.

" Congratulations" his mood completely changed " I mean I heard about you next big role" he was all cheerful. Rouge was not buying it one bit, She knew Bianco wasn't what everyone thought he was.

" Cut the crap Bianco" the bat snapped " We know you're up to something so you better spill it!"

" Eager are we?" the wolf said, Bianco pushed back his bangs " might as well get it out in the open" he looked at her with a dead serious expression " I'm in this new movie as well" he told her.

No.. That... Rouge didn't want to believe it. it been 2 years since the 'scarlet secret' incident, she thought he was done for good but here he is back and how will she be able to focus wirth him around.

" Oh and how did you weasel your way into this?" the bat asked folding her arms " unless the director went gay and you bang him!"

" Funny" Bianco spoke " but not likely, My manager saw casting call and he had me audition for it" he walked over to lounge window and looked out " and what funny is the role I got" he turned facing her

" I'm playing the second in command, in other words you superior he told her " imagine" he walked over to her " we're going to act together again" he was standing right next to her " Just... Like... Old time!"

Rouge backed away from him " No this will not be like old times!" she told him " now get the hell out!" she pointed to the door " and you better watch yourself bud!"

" Very well" The wolf walked to the door " I'll play nice this time, but guess what" he turned his head towards her " I'm going to win!"

The wolf opened the door he was bit started by the appearance of Shadow standing in the doorway.

" The rooms all your pal" Bianco told him he looked back at Rouge " C'est la vie Rouge" he walked away.

Shadow entered the room " Miss Rouge. We are to gather in Studio 5-A so we can get our..." He noticed the bat was a bit shaken up.

" You alright?" he asked. Rouge looked over to him, she shook her head clearing her mind.

" Yeah.. Just you know.. Pre movie jitters" she walked out of the lounge. Shadow could sense something wasn't right and it had something to do with Bianco the wolf!

* * *

 **Yup! the wolf from rouge past has arrived!...And he's a total ass!**


	4. Social Gathering At Viridi Luna

" And...ACTION!"

Rouge and Leo walked on the set, their character's names Nails and Swift. the two bats walked down the hall in what appears to be a secret agent headquarters, the two came to a door and enter.

inside the room Bianco stood behind a desk next to a chair, the snow leopard held up a file.

" Nails, Swift good" he spoke " take a seat" the two bats sat in the chair in front of the desk.

" your mission is to go undercover at Black & White's casino, I have a feeling something illegal is going down and I want you two to go and investigate got it" he turn to Bianco "Harold the file"

" Of course" Bianco's character Harold held the file and placed it on the desk " all you need to know is in here" he said

" Thanks sugar" Rouge spoke giving the wolf a wink.

/ / /

It's amazing how they can act. one month ago before filming Rouge was all shook up about Bianco being on the set with her but now.. Now here she is acting like nothing happened.

Shadow kept his thought to himself, he wasn't going to jump to conclusion until he has all the facts. the hedgehog watched the scene being filmed before him.

Rouge and Leo were dismissed , Bianco stopped the white bat and told her to be safe, The bat promised and patted him on the shoulder then exit the office with her co-star.

" AND...SCENE!" the director called out. Rouge and Leo returned to the fake office while the snow leopard got out of the small office chair.

" after 6 takes we got a good one!" the director told them " ok we'll call it a day" he told them.

Crew member begun to pick up props of the scene, while actors parted

" Remember" The producer who was watching the filming the whole time " tonight is the social gathering at Viridi Luna's after all they are funding the equipment used for this"

 _Viridi Luna ?_ Shadow wondered why that name sound so familiar was it something he wanted to remember or a name he wanted to forget.

/ /

Rouge was in her dressing room removing her makeup. Sally was on a couch taping away on the tablet.

" So far so good... I'm still amazed you were able to keep it together while he was around!"

" Oh believe me, it's hard, i'm trying not to punch him in the face!" Rouge spoke removing the last fake eye lash " man I hate using fake lashes along with fake nails!"

As the white bat begun to remove her fake nails a small folded up piece of paper fell off her mirror. the two mobian girl looked at the piece of paper, it had Rouge name on it.

the bat unfolded and read it

 **Here a helpful tip: lose the wig**

 **yours truly Bianco**

Rouge crumbled up the small letter and threw it in the trash. how dare he sneak into her dressing room! that wolf has no respect for privacy!

" You ok?" Sally asked. Rouge turn to her chipmunk friend.

" Yeah just fine" she lied " just an immature prank is all that was".

" Ok... Now what are you going to wear at Viridi Luna?" Sally asked " oh wait better yet, lets go shopping for a new dress!"

" No..." Rouge told her " I.. I don't feel like shopping, besides I still have plenty of dresses I have yet to wear" she told her friend " one of them will do!"

/ / / /

Viridi Luna isn't just a place, it the home of a wealthy hedgehog named Sal Viridi Luna . A black male hedgehog with bright blue eyes was seen socializing with the producer and director. his wife a brunette female hedgehog with bright green eyes, people know her as Sal's wife Poivre Viridi Luna.

The Viridi Luna's are known to run a movie effect company under the name " Green moon effects"

Other upper status people were socializing with the cast of the movie. The snow leopard and his wife were taking to other who appear to be their fans.

Bianco was swam with young females trying to get his attention, he of course was enjoying it.

Leo and Rouge arrived together but then parted. Rouge was wearing a nice crimson red cocktail dress complete with white silk gloves, her long white hair was tied up in a neat bun. People would corner the two together and start asking them question about the film, their character and what the two bats may do after the movie is finished.

the two bats calmly answered all of the question then they excused themselves to go get some space.

Shadow was there as well, he was mostly by the buffet table, Jack the panda on the other hand was having a great time with the reporters and others.

The black hedgehog notice Rouge heading towards him, she walked over to the punch bowl and got herself a drink.

" Some party ?' he asked her.

" Yeah but it all part of the gig" Rouge responded before taking another sip of her drink " so tell me" she asked how long have you been in the acting trade?"

" to be honest..." this is my first movie" he told her. That comment made the bat almost choke on her drink.

" Your first... that amazing, you act like this was your 3rd film" she complimented.

" you can say that but to be honest my first acting experience was..."

"SHADOW!" a voice cried out making all heads turn. a female dark grey hedgehog with bright green eyes was looking right at them. The female hedgehog had tan muzzle and tan belly fur , her dress was a halter top that revealed her cleavage to much.

Her quills were parted in two different ways, the first two hung straight and curved her cheeks while the ones behind her parted to each side.

Her dress was pink and she wore sky blue eye shadow. She ran over to the two and embraced Shadow.

" Oh Shadow my darling!" she called getting a lot of attention " oh how I've missed you so!"

" S..Seleena!" Shadow spoke " what are you doing here?" He asked.

"What do you think" the female hedgehog ask letting him go " my acting skills have improved!"

" Uh.." Shadow didn't know how to answer that. Seleena giggled and took Shadow arm into hers

" so Shadow who's your little friend?" Rouge asked. Seleena looked over at Rouge, the hedgehog expression changed, instead of cheerful it was now expressionless, the female hedgehog looked at the bat up and down, she scrunch up her face in disgust.

"I'm Seleena Viridi Luna" the hedgehog introduced herself " Shadow's _**girlfriend!**_ "

* * *

 **For those who's been following me on Deviant art...Yup it's that Seleena!**

 **Is Seleena really Shadow's girlfriend?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Small Town Theater Tragedy- Part 1

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope to see more!**

* * *

" Seleena" Shadow spoke " you and I..." Selena elbowed him in the gut to make him stop talking.

" Ah.. yes we started out as theater performers" she told the white bat " you see my uncle use to own a small theater, Shadow and I were always cast as the leads and well one thing lead to another and here we are!"

" Oh really? rouge said " what was the name of the theater?"

" Blue Emerald theater house" Seleena answered " those were the good old days but then.. _**She**_ caused it to closed down!" Seleena's eyes narrowed.

" Ah yes" Rouge spoke up " I do recall Blue Emerald was shut down... Care to tell me what happened?"

" Of course" Seleena cleared her throat " her name was Tikal the Echidna!"

 _Shadow and Seleena were rehearing for a play, Tikal a pale orange echidna female clared at them with jealousy._

" she was jealous, she wanted Shadow all to herself" Seleena explained

 _Tikal then attacked Seleena, she held out a gun to the hedgehog_

" She demanded that I was removed from the theater, she threaten to kill herself if I wasn't gone!"

 _Shadow was by Seleena side, the moment Tikal saw Shadow she started to tremble and dropped the gun, the Echidna fell to her knees crying " I..I only wanted to act... What have I become? I just wanted to..." the echidna female pulled a knife out and stabbed herself in the heart, collapsing to the floor._

" It was horrible" Seleena said latching on to Shadow " then rumors spread that Tikal was murdered, My uncle had to shut the theater down to prevent any further suspicion. And so they say Tikals ghost roams in the theater demanding for a part!"

" I had no Idea!" Rouge spoke " I mean Tikal the Echidna was a very well know person but this dark side.. I'm shock!" the bat took a sip of her punch " then again.. Tikal was..."

Seleena grabbed Rouge by the wrist jerking her hand, the bat's punch went flying and landed on Seleena's dress.

" LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" the hedgehog screamed " YOU RUINED MY BRAND NEW DRESS!"

the black hedgehog with the blue eyes ran over to Seleena " Seleena sweetheart it's no big deal. Daddy will get you a new..."

" No!" Selena screamed " IT'S HER FAULT!" she pointed to the bat " SHE DUMPED HER DRINK ALL OVER ME JUST CAUSE I'M WITH SHADOW AND SHE'S NOT!"

" What... I" Rouge was about to speak out to defend herself but Shadow stop her, he shook his head indicating it wasn't worth the fight.

Seleena's father and two others had Seleena removed to get changed. with that over with the other party go-ers return to their business, Shadow on the other hand nodded to Rouge to follow him.

/ / / / /

The two were now outside away from the party " I want to apologize for Seleena" the hedgehog spoke.

" Don't worry...I figured she was lying" Rouge told him " she must not want any one near you".

" You can say that" the hedgehog sighed and walked over to the balcony " and to be clear, I never dated Seleena, she has it in her head that were a couple but I never once felt anything for her"

" I could tell from the way you were acting around her" the white bat told him, she walked up joining his side " and are the rumors true? did Miss Tikal die in that theater?"

" ... Yes..." Shadow admitted " she was the best actress in that whole place, she was loved by everyone, Her close friends Blaze the cat and my cousin Silver the hedgehog were actors as well"

" And you?" she asked.

" I was a janitor" Shadow told her " my role was to sweep up dumped popcorn, wash the bathrooms and mop the lobby floors" he explained " my cousin Silver insisted I join the acting so after some begging from him along with blaze and encouragement from Tikal" he face turned a little red " my acting career took off"

" And Miss Tikal?" Rouge asked " she must of been really fond of you!"

" Yes... Shadow said " She was my first love!"

* * *

 **So Seleena isn't Shadow girlfriend!**

 **And it turns out Shadow first love was Tikal, an actress who died!**

 **What exactly happens in that small theater?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Small Town Theater Tragedy- Part 2

_Shadow was just around his early 20's when he got a part time job at blue emerald theater, other employees would snicker when he had to go take care of the nastiest toilet but he would come out confident telling them there's nothing scary about the restrooms._

 _it was here he was sweeping the theater room he heard singing, looking up from his work his eyes met a beautiful pale orange Echidna._

 _Tikal was singing and moving along the stage. it was like an angel descended from heaven._

 _A lavender female cat and grey hedgehog appeared on the stage and they joined in the musical number. Shadow watched the three interact but his focus was on Tikal._

 _" Excelent!" the theater director called to them " Blaze just watch your timing, Tikal watch out for when Silver walks behind you ok"_

 _The director was a blond hedgehog with brown eyes. he had a grey mustache over his lips " alright we have 5 more days till show time let's make this work!"_

 _Shadow used his broom to lean on as he watched the actors rehearse. he imagine himself being there with Tikal holding her and performing._

 _His thoughts were interrupted when a empty popcorn bowl landed on his head. Up above the higher booth two employees were laughing and they snuck away._

 _Tikal notice Shadow and got off the stage and approached him " you alright?" she asked lifting up the popcorn bowl._

 _Shadow ered eyes met with bright blue aqua ones. they shone like sapphires, Shadow face was turning the color of his red stripes._

 _" I'm Tikal" she introduced herself._

 _" Uh..Sh..Shadow" the black hedgehog introduced himself._

 _" you their Janitor!" The director called " don't you have work to do?" he asked._

 _"S.. sorry" Shadow lowered his cap and turned away to sweep up his dust pile._

/ / /

" Tikal was very kind" Shadow told his story to Rouge " and of course I sounded like a bumbling idiot in high school"

/ / /

 _Silver and Shadow were back home in their apartment._

 _" Dude Shadow you should join the acting team!" Silver suggested._

 _" Silver I'm not into that acting thing..Besides" The black hedgehog flop on his bed "that's your destiny not mine!"_

 _" Destiny or not Shadow you got the whole Lion Story trilogy memorized by heart!" Silver explained. Lion Story was one of thier favorite movies growing up. Shadow saw the movie so many times he got all three films memorized by heart and could recit any scene._

 _" Little cub" Shadow started to recite a line from the first movie " you got along way to grow before you can become great like me" he finished with a smirk._

 _" See" Silver said jumping on the bed, Silver's sudden weight cause Shadow to get thrown in the air before crashing down " you got the skills so why not go for it?"_

 _" I..." he was about say not but looking at his cousin in the eyes, Silver would use that puppydog face on him the whole time, Shadow wanted to hit him upside the head each time he would do that._

 _" I'll think about it" Shadow kicked silver off his bed " now go to bed you knuckle head!"_

 _/ / / /_

" I thought about what Silver said to me, each day in that theater I would see the actors perform and they all were having a great time, no one was exhausted, no one didn't complain and everyone got to share the spotlight" Shadow continued.

 _It was till one year latter Shadow finally joined the actors, and he was very good actor, the director immediately cast him as the lead in the upcoming romance story " Dove and Raven" the story was about two people from two different social classes, a princess of a valley and a hermit that lived in the mountain._

 _Shadow was cast as the hermit while Tikal was the princess. The play was a success! people all over would come and see this play._

 _Then Shadow made his move after the end of one showing, He asked it Tikal would be his girlfriend. the Echidna accepted and the actors were happy for the two._

" After Tikal and I started seeing each other, The manger came to the theater and that when Seleena came into our life"

 _A brown hedgehog with bright yellow eyes entered the theater. The director got up from his chair_

 _" Why...Maxwell" he greeted " what a surprise!" the director notice Seleena " and who's this beautiful young lady?" he asked._

 _" Ah this is my niece Seleena" Maxwell the manager introduced. Seleena quills were much longer and curled at the end, her bright green eyes were on Shadow, and she fell instantly for him._

 _" Uncle I want to be an actress" The young hedgehog said " please uncle!"_

 _" well I.."_

 _" She can be an understudy" the director spoke up " she can see what an actor does and if one of our actors is sick she can fill in"._

 _Seleena hugged her uncle and ran over to the stage, the young hedgehog quickly approached Shadow " Hi..." she squeaked " I'm Seleena!"_

 _" Shadow" the black hedgehog introduced himself._

" I had no idea what she was all about but from that day forward we learn if we don't play it her way...Someone gets hurt!"

 _" NO no no!" Seleena cried out, she threw the script on the stage floor " I'm supposed to get the lead not her!" she pointed to Blaze " it's not fair!"_

 _" Seleena please" the director spoke " we all have a system here, you see last time it was Tikal now it's Blazes turn, then after that it'll be your turn"_

 _" But...eyes of the wind is my favorite! I must have the role of Lavender!"_

 _" Seleena you just going to have to wait your turn!" the director told her " now please be happy with the part you got"_

 _The ebony female lifted up her script , she was to play the role of a spoiled daughter with loving parents, the parents are played by Shadow and Tikal._

 _eyes of the wind was successful but Shadow and Tikal had a hard time playing their part with Seleen constantly wedging herself between him and the Echidna, when she wasn't supposed to. not only did it make the acting awkward but not many people wanted to see it._

 _and so eyes of the wind stop showing, now when Seleena got the role of the leading female she stood before the other actors " I'm the lead so don't you screw this up for me!" she demanded!_

 _" Seleena" Blaze called " can you help me bring out the props for ' my angel's heart" she asked._

 _" Do it yourself Hasbin!" she told her " all that matter is me!" she walked away._

 _" Alright people we'll discus set up tomorrow" the director told them " you all works so hard so hard and I thank you all for your cooperation"_

 _/ / /_

 _Seleena was going to brag her role to Shadow when he saw him helping Tikal with her coat " ready to go" he asked._

 _" Of course" she said, Shadow put his arm around the echidna and they exited the theater house._

 _Seleena rolled up her script and crushed it!._

 _/ / /_

" Seleena was really jealouse of my relationship with Tikal, she would find ways to sabotage any role she had"

/ /

 _it was Tikals turn for the lead and Seleena did not handle it well, exspecaily whith Shadow playing as the lead male._

 _" Seleena please stop.."_

 _"NO! IT'S NOT FAIR, I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO WORK WITH SHADOW NOT HER!" she pointed to the Echidna " EXCHANGE PARTS, FIRE HER ANYTHING! I HATE HER SHE NOT A GOOD ACTRESS!"_

 _" THATS IT!" the director called out " Seleena you are suspended!"_

 _" W..What!" the black hedgeohg cried out " you can't suspend me, my uncle owns this theater house you better show me respect!_

 _" No I had it" the director took off his glasses " you are very selfish, we all work together as a team, you yell when nothing goes your way, I'm suspending you until you learn your lesson!" he said. the director turn to a blue cat standing next to Blaze " Jessica you taking over for Seleena!"_

 _" Yes.." the cat spoke up. Seleena threw the script on the stage floor stomp her foot all over it then stormed out._

 _/ / /_

" with Seleena suspended we were able to reherse without any problems...Then that day happened"

 _Seleena was secretly watching Shadow and Tikal rehearsed for the play, she watched with jealousy in her eyes._

 _The night of the play's opening everyone was just about to take their place when a loud scream emitted through the theater._

 _Shadow along with Silver and Blaze ran down to the dressing room. The black hedgehog open the door, Tikal laid on the floor face down and she had a knife in her back and was bleeding._

 _" " Shadow got on the floor and scoop Tikal in his arms, no heart beat she was dead. " T...Tikal!" he let a tear fall from his eye._

 _/ / /_

 _After discovering Tikal dead body, the play was canceled and the police came to ask question and remove the dead body. Shadow was really traumatized, his beloved Tikal, dead before his eyes, he reached into his coat pocket he pulled out a small velvet box._

 _After the play he was going to propose to her but now.. He'll never get the chance._

 _/_

 _Soon no one wanted to work in the theater any more, than Maxwell made the choice to shut down the place. and that was the end of Blue Emerald theater._

 _/ / / /_

" I spent most of my days depressed" Shadow admitted " but I felt that wasn't the right thing so I instead took acting lesson" he told her " anything to get my mind off the tragic night and well here I am 3 years latter and starring in a movie!"

Rouge was silent throughout his whole story, how sad it was for him to lose his loved one but now she knows for a fact everything Seleena said was a lie.

/ / / /

Seleena was searching for Shadow when she spotted him with Rouge, she hid in the bushes and listen to thier conversation. the female hedgehog make a small twig snap in half with her hand.

She did not like what she was seeing and swore to make Shadow hers even if she has to ruin Rouge's life!

* * *

 **Rouge better watch out, Seleena is on the look out to distroy her!**

 **So turns out Tikal was murdered...But who murder her?**


	7. Acting History

**Forgot to mention. Shadow is 25 in this story.**

* * *

The set was silent as the camera rolled. This was the scene where Jack the panda is revealing his plans to Shadow.

Shadow character name Terios and he was portray as smooth calm gentle man.

"is everything going to plan Terios?" the panda asked.

" Of course" Shadow spoke " our little agents won't suspect a thing!" he walked over to a computer and brought up a holographic screen. small windows of the Casino each section was being monitor " and you know mice, they'll sniff out the cheese"

 _who wrote that? seriously saying that sound so silly!_

" We'll bring down R.E.D and they can watch as their two top agents become nothing more than the dirt under our shoes!" the panda laughed.

" AND...SCENE!" the director called out " that was good but Shadow you just have to work on your delivery of your lines"

" Of course but I just couldn't help but think how... ** _cheesy_** that line was" Shadow admitted

" Believe me Shadow" Rouge called from behind the camera " you should see some of the stuff I had to say!" this got the crew to laugh with her .

" Any way let all break for 1 hour" the director called.

Shadow and Jack left the stage. Rouge was about to go her separate way when Bianco stopped her. he grabbed hold of her on the shoulder

" Did you get my little _**love**_ letter?" he asked. Rouge rolled her shoulder out of his grasp and continued to walk away.

Shadow witness the whole thing, he now could clearly see there was some bad blood between the two.

/ / / /

" What do you mean no!" a female hedgehog asked. it was Seleena, she was now wearing white pants, black belt and a red tank top with white sandals " Do you know who I am?" she asked the security guard.

" Sorry but no one is allowed here not even you _**Miss Viridi Luna**_ " the guard reply " now please leave the area!"

" I have VIP passes!" Selena held out her pass " I demand to see my _**boyfriend!**_ "

" you can see him after they're done filming for the day " the guard told her " now please leave or I'll call security!"

Seleena stomp her foot and turned away cursing. "fucking guards, always got to be so fucking annoying!" she walked until she saw the Cafe that built next door to the studio and she happens to see Shadow.

She was about to call his name out when she watched him open the door for Rouge.

 _ **WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS THAT FUCKING WHORE DOING WITH MY MAN!**_

Seleena carefully made her way towards the little cafe.

/ / / /

inside Shadow and Rouge were seated at a booth. they were both having a nice cup of coffee.

" So how long have you been acting?" he asked her.

"Oh it's been in the family" Rouge said " have you heard of an actress by the name Garnett la chauve-souris?"

" I believe so" Shadow responded, he remember seeing a old black and white poster, with a Female bat dressed in a velvet dress and singing on stage.

" She was in one of the first films " My Baby Blue Sings" he explains.

" Well that's my grandmother" she told him. Shadow was a bit surprised by that statement.

" Really, then again you do look like her " Shadow complemented.

" Yes. Then after that my father Shiro did a little bit of acting but he stopped and decided to go and explore the world. he met my mother and had me". she told him.

"My grandmother saw potental in me so she trained me to be an actress just like her and well here I am" the bat sipped her coffee " 5 movies and still going" she told him " my first movie was when I was 19, I only played an extra".

" And how old are you?" Shadow asked.

" 24" Rouge responded

" Well you don't look a day over twenty miss Rouge" Shadow joked. the bat chuckled at his little comment

" And you don't look a day over 50 yourself" she shot back.

" Touche' miss Bat" Shadow admitted in defeat.

/ / /

Seleena took the booth that was right next to them, she was listening to the conversation

 _That little... My Shadow is not over 50! if anything you're over 50 you hag!_

Rouge checked her watch " we better get back before the director kills us" she told him.

" yeah he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills and put it on the table, the two were about to leave when Seleena got up from her seat.

" Shadow!" she gasp making the customers look in her direction " What a surprise I didn't know you were here" she latched onto his arm " we need to stop running into each other like this!"

" Yes..." Shadow said in a dark tone " _and you need to stop following me!_ " he whispered to her.

" Oh Shadow you silly" she waved off his comment " say aren't you going to be late!" she dragged him away from Rouge

" I'll see you at the studio " Rouge him and exited out the cafe leaving Shadow alone with Seleena.

The female hedgehog smirked, now she had Shadow all to herself!

Shadow yanked his arm out of her grasp he grab her by the wrist and exited the cafe.

/ / /

He brought her to a secluded spot near the Studio entrance.

" Oh Shadow so rough.. I like it" she pucker her lips for a kiss.

" Seleena" he pinned her between his arms " I want you to stop it right now!" he told her " "There was never a thing between us got it!"

" Oh Shadow you must be joking!" She twirled her quills with her finger " that dirty echidna must of brainwashed you to believe that..."

Shadow slammed his fist against the wall making her jump " don't you dare talk about Tikal like that! " he scolded " now I'm warning you, stay away from me! Stay away from this studio! What I do in my life is none of your business, if I catch you sneaking around or coming in 10 feet of me, I will call the cops and you will have a restraining order got it!"

he walked away from her. The female hedgehog watch him walk away and she folded her arms.

 _You can't get rid of me that easily Shadow, I will have you no matter what!_

* * *

 **Seleena strikes again!**

 **so Shadow and Rouge are a year apart...**

 **Seleena is 20 in this fanfic.**

 **Shadow makes it Clear to Seleena that there was never a relationship between them.**

 **think that's going to stop her?**

 **find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Sabotage

Months have past, all of the conversation scenes have been filmed now it was time for the action scenes, Rouge Leo, Shadow and bianco have spent the month learning how to perform their own stunts.

The first scene would be of Rouge and Leo jumping from a helicopter and sky diving. but thanks to Sal, his team brought in a giant fan. with the help of green screen the studio can shoot the sky dive scene without worry.

Rouge and Leo were set up with wires and lifted up, the fan was placed under them. first Rouge was set to film

" Alright" the director called to her " let make this convincing, he had the equipment crew start up the fan. first the low setting so the actors can get use to the fan in their face, second they set it to the medium setting, this time the wires attached to Rouge were taken off and now she was free floating. finally the high setting was placed and now it looked like she was diving from the sky.

" ACTION!" the director called. Rouge was to look like she was diving from the sky for 10 minutes. no problem.

the actress bat had goggle covering her eyes to protect them. so far 3 minutes in the Bat kept her cool as she looked down at the powerful blades that kept her afloat she notice something was off. Rope! there was rope next to the fans and at the end was a plank of wood. as the fans spun the closer the rope was drawn in!

If that rope gets caught up in the fan the equipment could break and she could get seriously hurt or worse!.

she had to get out of the scene fast!. without warning the Bat opened her wings and the fan blasted her away from the camera, Regain altitude she flew behind the camera

" Rouge" the director called to her " just what are you..."

The Bat ran over to the fan " shut it off!" she said " shut it off quick!"

The Equipment guy quickly shut the fan off. the white bat picked up the rope she turn to the director

" This" she showed it to him " This almost got tangled the fan, do you know what would happen if this got caught up?"

The director looked at the rope with the wooden plank tied to it, he had no idea that was placed next to the fan.

" Who check before filming!" he demanded " I deliberately specifically said nothing goes near the equipment while in use! .. Now who wasn't paying attention?"

" Sir" a young lion spoke " we made sure nothing was near the fan, and we double check everything before we use it" he spoke up.

one equipment worker slipped away while the other were getting reprimanded.

the worker took of the hat, it was Seleena, apparently her plan didn't work!

/ / / / /

A few week later the team prepared to film the scene where Bianco's character gets shot while Agent Nails is shoved out a tall building an falls to her death but saves herself with her spring loaded hook.

a prop building with break away glass window was set and ready for action.

below the building a inflatable cushion was set for the actor to land safely in when they fall.

Cameras were set to shoot the fall while other were set in the building.

Jack the panda, Shadow, the white wolf and bat were getting ready for their the scene.

Below and outside of the prop building Leo stood to watch, his scene ended when he had to cover to Agent Nails and fought off the body guards.

the black Bat watched the inflatable landing pillow sway back and forth but then his ears picked up on something

 _pssssssssshhhhhh_

it sounded like deflating. Leo saw that something wasn't right.

/ / /

Inside the building Jack stood with Shadow next to him, Rouge and Bianco looked ready to fight.

" Well Wel, Agent Nails" the panda played his character " it's sad to see you come so far , invading B&W corporation but I can assure you" The panda turn to Shadow. Shadow character step forward and cracked his knuckles

" You will not leave in one piece, or better yet alive!" the panda pointed to the Bat " Terios go get her!" Shadow character prepared to attack but Bianco character step in protecting her.

The two did the moves as they rehearsed, making it look real but without hurting anyone. the Shadow pulled the rifle he held in his coat pocket and shot Bianco.

the red packet inside of Bianco costume burst on command and the wolf fell back hitting the floor.

" NO!" Rogue cried out seeing her comrade fall. Jack reached out and grabbed Rouge by the arm.

Rouge played the distress look very well.

" This is the end for you Agent Nails!" The panda said and threw her against the window making the break away glass shatter.

. . .

The cameras below filmed the bat free falling, the bat reached to her utility belt and pulled out the prop gun with the hook but when she pulled the trigger, the hook shot out...

... The rope attached to the hook was missing! in fact it looked like it was cut.

Rouge realised she messed the scene up but at least the cushion below will catch her.

 _pssssssssshhhhhhhhhh_

Leo watch Rouge fall then at the inflated cushion, it was deflating! And not only that but something was inside the cushion, he saw it's shape within the fabric!.

The black bat took to the air he extended his wings and quickly captured Rouge in his arms.

" CUT!" The director called.

Leo flew back bringing Rouge to a safe landed " THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE SCENE!" the director marched over to the black bat " just what where you thinking?"

" Sir" the male bat spoke " That safy net has been tampered!" he pointed to it " you didn't notice but it was slowly deflating!

" Impossible!" The director argue " we had it tested this morning, and it was just fine!"

" But that's not all!" Leo walked over to the cushion he pulled out his prop knife and cut a hole in the thing making it delate faster, slowly the deflated cushion revealed something thin and long sticking out.

" What.. the?" The director drop his microphone. the equipment crew rushed over and inspected the deflated prop, inside were fake icicle props and they were pointing up.

" Not only did someone tamper with Rouge gadgets but some one is definitely after her...But who would want to cause harm to her?" the male bat asked.

/ / / /

apparently the director decided to change the scene instead of Rouge saving herself Leo sudden rescue was left in, they'll just have to improvise and come up with something different.

the inflatable cushion was taken out for repairs while the actors were all in the lounge room taking a break.

" You don't say?" Jack asked as he lit up a cigarette "I mean who had the guts to pull such a stunt?"

" We don't know Jack" the leopard told him" but if this keeps happening then the director might have to cancel the project"

" He couldn't!" Leo called out " could he?" he asked Jack. Jack just sighed.

" We don't know boy but if some one stops messing with the equipment' "

" but that's the thing" Leo spoke up " none of our scenes have been tampered with, only Rouge's scene" The bat told them.

" Yes Rouge is a real sweetheart" the panda spoke up " but she been quite different after the scarlet secret movie"

" Especially with Bianco" The snow leopard joined the conversation " but she able to hide it so well...But I do worry about her".

/ / / / /

Inside the Studio Seleena was sneaking around darting down the halls like some agent, till she came across the hall of the dressing room.

one of the doors opened , the black female hedgehog hid behind the corner, she watched as Bianco looked to his left and right then exited the room and walked away in the opposite direction.

Seleena quickly snuck down the hall and came to the room the wolf was just in.

 _ **ROUGE THE BAT!**_ the door was labeled.

" what this?" she opened the door to find it to be unlocked, cracking it open she quickly slipped in.

The hedgehog looked around her surroundings, it looked like any other ordinary dressing room, then her bright green eyes laid on the note wedged in the frame of Rouge mirror.

She was about to take it off when she her footstep coming to the dressing room.

the hedgehog needed a place to hide! Looking around she saw a cabinet, opening it up it was empty and she squeezed inside and closed the door .

Rouge and Sally entered the dressing room. "I don't understand Rouge" Sally said as she sat down on the couch " who is trying to get rid of you?"

" I don't know" the Bat told her, Rouge reached behind her head to undo the clip in her hair when she notice the note on the mirror " speaking of suspicious" she took the note off and read it out loud.

 _ **Can we Talk? meet me at 9: 00PM at the park**_

 _ **Bianco**_

" I'm getting sick of him sneaking in here!" the Bat crushed up the note and stormed out of the dressing room. Sally got up from the sofa and followed her friend.

Seleena cracked the cabinet door open to see if the coast is clear.

 _so Bianco want to talk with little old Rouge..._ The hedgehog smirked _Interesting!_

* * *

 **just does Seleena plan to gain from all of this?**

 **And what does Bianco want to talk to Rouge about?**

 **Find out in the next Chapter!**


	9. Conversation In The Park

**9:00 PM**

Seleena was very suspicious of Rouge meeting with Bianco, was she having a secret affair? or was it out of blackmail!

Either way the raven color hedgehog was going to record every moment and feed it to the press! The female headed towards the park that the two were supposed to meet, she hid behind some bushes and waited.

Bianco was the first to show once the street light went up, he sat down on a bench and waited, the wolf took a cigarette out from his pocket and started to smoke.

Five minutes later a white Bat with short hair showed up, Seleena didn't recognize the bat _who ever that is better not interfere with my recording!_ the hedgehog held up a digital camcorder.

" Bianco" the white Bat spoke " you wanted to speak with me?"

" You came Rouge" the wolf spoke to her.

 _THAT! That bat is Rouge! no way, Rouge has long hair...Unless she cut it..._

" Glad you took my advice and ditched the wig!" he said patting the seat next to him indicating he wants her to sit next to him.

" I rather stand thank you very much" Rouge told him " I don't want a repeat of last time!"

" Suit yourself" said putting the cigarette out " any way I want to talk about the frequent accident that been happening on the sets"

" I'm listening?" Rouge folded her arms.

" First of, I'm not responsible for them, I would never hurt you Rouge"

" Yeah right!" the bat hissed at him " you expect me to believe you?"

" Come on Rouge I'm serious" The wolf got up from the bench

" Well you should've thought of that before you tried to hurt me 2 years ago!" the bat approached him and jab him in the chest with her finger.

Seleena was recording the whole thing, she had a wicked grin on her face.

H _eh heh_ _this is juicy!_

" Ok, ok you got me" Bianco told her " look I just want to tell you that... I'll be looking out for you if anyone tries to hurt you while on the set, I'm trying to be a friend here"

" You got along way to go wolf boy" Rouge turned away " I've not forgiven you!"

" I don't expect you too" he put his hand in his pants pocket " Any way I'll see you later bat girl" he walked the opposite direction.

" What an unbelievable ass!" the bat took off in the direction she came from.

...

Seleena came out of the bushes and stopped the recording on the camera, she looked in the direction Rouge left in.

 _Well well look like little miss actress has a dirty secret!_ she turned to the direction Bianco left in _maybe Bianco can tell me all about it!_

* * *

 **Can Rouge trust Bianco? Or is he just beeing an ass?**

 **And what the secret that Seleena want to get her hands on?**


	10. No Dice!

Bianco arrived in his apartment, his plan talk with Rouge didn't go well, as he took a step in the lights in his living room turned on

Sitting in a recliner was Seleena. The wolf was startled and yet disturb that a fan found out where he was living and manage to get in here. He folded his arms and stared right at the hedgehog unphase.

" I'm impressed" He said " I've never had a fan break in and enter my home"

" Oh please" the hedgehog said crossing her legs " like I be one of those girl who want to hump your leg!"

" Then what is a sneaky hedgehog like yourself doing in my apartment?" the wolf ask. The hedgehog rolled her eyes and flashed a movie poster at him, it was the ' Scarlet Secret' poster.

" The bat" Seleena spoke " tell me what you know about her!"

" Oh Rouge" Bianco spoke " she's a talented actress one of my favorites really" He walked away to change out of his clothes " and here we are 2 years latter working on another film".

" I know that genius but does she have any.. Secrets, regrets...Anything that could ruin her reputation?"

Bianco ears flatten, just what is this hedgehog deal " sorry miss...What you name?"

" Seleena Viridi Luna" she introduced herself .

" Right" he came back out now wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt " and to answer your question, can't say I know any secrets of little old Rouge!"

" You got to be kidding!" Seleena got up from the recliner " There has to be something...Why else would she _**hate**_ your guts!" she flashed her eyes at him. Bianco was now uncomfortable with the hedgehog

" And why would I tell you? If Rouge had anything to hide it's her business not mine... _**O**_ _ **r your's!**_ "

" Ah but that where you're wrong" Seleena walked away " you many say there's nothing but I know there's something, I will find out, whether you like it or not" she turned back and walked right up to him " so be the good little bitch and tell me what you know?"

" If any one is a bitch ,it's you not me" He told her right in her face. Seleena backed away from him.

" AUHG! This was a mistake coming to you!" Seleena threw her hands up and exited the apartment slamming the door.

/

Bianco scratched the back of his head " just who does she think she is?" he asked himself " well I better keep my eye on her just incase" he went to his kitchen and got himself a beer to drink. " for Rouge's sake" he took a swig on the cold beverage.

* * *

 **Bianco may be an ass but he's not that cruel! He sure showed Seleena that he meant it!**

 **fun fact, this was the original chapter 7 but I changed it and it became chapter 10**


	11. Motorcycle savior

Rouge had the day off. Since most of her scene were already film and the Equipment were being looked over before resuming the movie the Bat was free to do what she wanted.

Rouge left her long wig at home, since no one recognized her with short hair she was able to go to the local store to pick up items.

/ /

The moment the bat picked up a bottle of her favorite Shampoo her ears picked up on the sound of foot steps,a herd and they were coming her way.

a purple Chameleon was carrying a microphone while a green crocodile carried a camera right behind him.

" Rouge, miss Rouge!" the reporter called. Suddenly people started looking in her direction, then following the reporter were paparazzi and fans.

" Miss Rouge, miss Rouge over here" the reporter called " can you tell us about your current role?"

" Miss Rouge what's the situation between you and your co-star Leo the bat?"

" Miss Rouge are you in a relationship?"

The Bat was growing overwhelm, camera's were flashing and it was very blinding, she was trapped and couldn't think straight how did this come to be? How did they figure it out it was her?

" I...I" The bat didn't know what to say, her privacy, her personal space being invaded, all she wanted was to go out and do some shopping " please.. " she tried to speak up but her voice was very soft and fragile.

suddenly a mysterious figure made it's way over to her, he was wearing a bike helmet but when he approached the bat he simply picked her up bride style and carried her out of the store.

" Miss Rouge, Miss Rouge! " the voices were still calling to her, the voices became def to her ears , her vision blurry.

The figure carried her into an alley where a motorcycle stood, he put the bat down, he walked over to the motorcycle and picked up the spare helmet he handed it over to her " here" he told her then getting on the bike he started it up " get on! We'll talk once were far away from them" he pointed to the mob coming towards them.

The bat obeyed and put on the helmet and got on the bike with the stranger. The stranger reve up the bike and took off in full speed, aiming for the reporters, the mob splitted creating a path for the two to get away on.

/ / /

Seleena was walking down the sidewalk when she heard the motorcycle coming in her direction, her eyes widen as she saw Rouge on the back on the bike but she didn't recognize the driver.

 _Just what the?..._

/ / / / /

The stranger carried Rouge to the outskirt of the town and he brought her to a private location.

he came to a stop and turned the bike off. Rouge who kept her eyes closed the whole time opened to see she was at a restricted area, and it was a beach, the sky reflecting on the ocean water, the two were far from the beach, they were on some grass.

The bat got off the bike, her feet still tingled from the ride, she took the helmet off. She looked up at the stranger that saved her.

" Th... Thanks " she told him, the stranger turned to her and removed his helmet. Rouge eyes widen in shock to see who had saved her.

It was Shadow!

* * *

 **Short chapter.. But Shadow rescued her from the Paparazzi and Reporters!**

 **Espio and Vector are reporters in this story!**


	12. Telling Him!

No words, not even a sound could escape the white bat's lips. first her invasion, Then the bike ride and it turns out Shadow was the one who saved her.

her mind was blank, lost in a white vode with just one question floating around

 _what just happened?_

A sudden jolt brought her sense back, the bat blinked. Her right hand, Shadow was touching her hand. the hedgehog didn't say award he gently pulled at her hand, he wanted her to follow him.

Silence, nothing but silence, the two walked down the beach neither letting go of their hands, the ocean water splashing the sandy shore washing it clean.

the bat looked back, her foot prints, they got washed away. looking forward the hedgehog made a stop, in front of them was a small house.

" This..." Shadow spoke " I own this part of the beach" he explain " no one is to come here unless I give permission" he look into her bright blue eyes " and you have permission to use it " he added " considering you cover was blown" he let go of her hand and walked up to the house and unlocked the door.

Rouge looked back at the beach then at the small house, making up her mind she enter after Shadow.

/ / / /

The black hedgehog had brewed them some tea and had a small fire going in the fireplace. he handed a mug to her as she took his seat next to her on the couch.

" So" he spoke to her " is this your real hair or a wig?" he asked.

"Real.." she responded " whenever I'm on the set or attending formal affairs I always use a wig to hide, that way when I'm not working I can spend my free time going out into public and not be notice...but today" she put her mug on the small table " I don't know how but they found me..." she didn't want to cry, she felt the tears coming but she had to be strong, if she cried she would be shaming herself.

but her shoulders were shifting, indicating that she was about to let her emotion take over, she hung her head in shame, Shadow watched as her shoulders were rising up and down.

He put his cup on the small table and shifted closer to her he placed one hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Rouge felt his touch, her reaction? She pushed herself away from him. She slip further on the couch.

" S...Sorry" she told him " I...I ".

" I understand" Shadow pulled back and reached for his drink " and I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable".

" I know you're trying to be good friend.." Rouge turned looking him in the eye " try to understand that I appreciate what you have done".

" But I'm guessing something happened to you... With Bianco" the hedgehog spoke. He clearly saw the bat's bright blue pupils shrunk. and that moment he realize he may of gone too far.

" F..forgive me" he said " I didn't mean to.. I just notice the way you two interact and sense the tension... I didn't mean to be nosy".

The bat turned away and sighed, she picked up her cup and took a sip of the tea. the beverage was indeed help calm her nerves.

" It's alright, I may of tried to hide it but some of the others may of notice" she turned towards him now facing him looking him in the eyes " but your are correct... Something did happen between me and Bianco... And to this day it still haunts me..."

 _It was the day before the release of the movie " Secret Scarlet" Rouge was packing up some of her things in the dressing room that was given to her. as the bat zipped up the suitcase she heard a knock on her door._

 _" Yes" she called. the door opened revealing the white wolf actor._

" I was only 22 at the time. Bianco was 26" Rouge explained " and from the look on his face I sense something was wrong"

 _The wolf's shirt wasn't tucked or neat, in fact it was a bit lose, his fur peeking out from his shirt._

 _" B..Bianco!" the young bat gasp, her face turning a shade of pink, in her young life she never imagined she would star in a movie with the famous white wolf actor, but here she was playing his love interest in a film, any girl would kill to be her right now._

" Every girl wanted him, They wanted to be notice by him...and I was one of them"

 _Before_ _the bat could asked Bianco walked over to her, he was very close, invading her personal space._

 _the white wolf quickly took her into his arms and started to kiss her. the Bat was a bit shock for his sudden move but she had to push him away, when she tried he wouldn't let go._

 _He did part from her to give her air " B...Bianco.. What?" before she got her answer the wolf took her and pinned her down on the couch that was in the room._

 _" W..What are you doing?" she asked trying to push him off. Bianco didn't respond, he had her pinned under him, the Bat looked up feeling frighten._

 _" B...B.." the wolf started to caress her cheek, he his hand went to her long hair when he felt it! the pins and the elastic line._

 _" What's with the wig?" his first words he spoke to her " are you bald or something?"_

 _" Bianco.. I don't know what's going on but please get off o and get out before you're caught!" she warned him._

 _" I'm caught?" He asked " sweet ,sweet little Rouge I could never be caught!"_

 _" W..What do you mean?" The bat asked, but she got her answer as the wolf pinned her arms back " What are you doing " The wolf lifted her up and forced her on his lap, with his free hand he snaked his way up her blouse. his touch it was cold, sharp due to his nails touching her skin, then she felt her right breast being grab._

 _The Bat cried out but the wolf covered her mouth with his other hand._

 _" Think of it as a role in a movie" he said, he wrapped his long tail around her frame " you playing the good little girl with a dirty secret!"_

 _Rouge was indeed scared, she was now crying hoping, praying someone will walk in and stop this madness, what has gotten into Bianco? why was he doing this to her? what has she done to be punished?_

 _Those three question were running in her mind as the wolf stop groping her breast. she felt his hand travel down her body reaching her skirt, his hand went under her skirt and she felt him rubbing her behind._

 _then he snapped the elastic line of her underwear against her body. she was expecting for the worst when he suddenly threw her off of him and onto the floor._

 _" B..Bianco..." The bat slowly got up " JUST WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" she screamed " WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?"_

 _The wolf got up from the couch " That's to teach you not to flirt with me" he told her " I'm not stupid, on the set I notice you little high school crush on me, you just like the rest of the girls who only see me as eye-candy, someone who thinks they can get to me, but I know they're nothing but nasty little gold digging bitches!"_

 _he approached her but the bat stepped away terrified that he might hurt her again. The wolf smirked " beside" now that you know the real me... Do you think I'm still some Teenage dream?" He asked._

 _" No... YOU A HEARTLESS FUCK!" she told him of " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, AND I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!"_

 _" Tust, lesson number one little girl, you can never trust any one, even an actor" the wolf exited the room leaving the Bat frighten and confused._

 _Rouge tried to warn many girls about the wolf but in the end they assumed she was jealous cause he didn't feel the same for her and she was trash talking out of an act of revenge._

 _no one believed her! and what worse Bianco got away with it! There was no use in trying so that incident she kept secret to herself never wanting no one to know about it, and she dedicated her life to never trust any male actors ever again._

Here she is now, talking with Shadow telling her tragic story on how the wolf changed her career. Shadow listen to her story silently, He was devastated that someone would do something and then get away with it.

If Bianco was here the hedgehog would sock him in the face for what he has done. But he's not. and Shadow has no authority to pick a fight with a well known actor.

Rouge felt some relief after telling her story, it was like a burden was lifted off her shoulders.. But it still felt heavy, more like a break from it only to be thrown back at her.

Rouge felt two arm reach out and pull her in, Shadow had pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry" was all he said.

There they come! The tears, the tears she tried hold back but they made their way, they surfaced and ran gently down her soft cheeks.

The bat felt her arms wrap around the male hedgehog and buried her face into his chest, she let the tears fall her grip tighten around him as she continued to cry.

Shadow said nothing, he remained silent as the bat cried, she needed a shoulder to cry on he would be that shoulder for her...

She needed a friend!

* * *

 **TA-DA! The secret is out now! Now you know why she hates Bianco!**


	13. Dates and Rumors

After things calmed down Shadow took Rouge home. making a turn the hedgehog brought the bike to a stop and he shut of the motor.

Rouge stepped off the bike she dug into her purse and pulled out her keys. " T..Thanks " she said. Before she could take one step she felt him reach out touching her hand. the bat watdhed as he turned away.

" S.. Sorry" he let her go " I..." he put his hands in his coat pocket " I...Would.. You..." his muzzle started to glow red. Rouge could clearly see what he was trying to say to her. she thought it was cute seeing him struggling to get the words out.

" Shadow" she called to him " are you asking me on a date?" She asked.

...

Shadow simply nodded his head. The bat couldn't help but giggle " yes" she answered him "you've been so good to me" she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek " We'll talk about the date later" she told him , the hedgehog watched as she entered the apartment.

Once out of his sight the hedgehog started up his motorcycle and sped down the streets. he couldn't believe she said yes. As he sped down the street he thought of how much she had suffered from Bianco, the hedgehog made up his mind he ended up taking a different route than the one he normally took to get home.

/ / / / /

" Today our top story" a pink female Echidna spoke her purple highlighted hair was tied back neatly " The secret behind Rouge that bat" the screen behind her started to play a clip of Rouge being swarm by the reporter and many cameras " today we discover that the actress has been hiding herself with a wig, reports couldn't get an answer" the Echidna explained for the next footage showed the helmet wearing stranger carrying her away " the bat was whisked away before we could get a word with her!"

The Echidna took the packet of papers in her hands and stacked them neatly on the table " so far no news on her disappearance, will she be safe? I'm Julie-su signing off"

...

the channel was changed to a sport channel. Bianco was a bit shocked by the news report, how did they get hold of Rouge secret ? before he could figure it out more he heard a knock on his door. the wolf walked over to answer it, when he opened the door he was met with a fist in the face knocking him on the floor.

Shadow stepped in, he grabbed the wolf by the collar of his shirt " you scum" the hedgehog hissed " do you realise what you have done?"

" Whoa pal" Bianco released himself from Shadow grip " I haven't done anything to piss you off!"

" No but you did something so foul to Rouge the bat!" the hedgehog told him " Why did you do it?"

The wolf was now shocked that Rouge told this hedgehog about the incident, the wolf rubbed his face " That...Yeah I did it...All cause of a rumor I herd about her!"

" A rumor?" Shadow asked. The wolf nodded.

* * *

 **So...Bianco did all of that because of a rumor? and who's responsible for this rumor?**


	14. Hidden Guilt of Sally Acorn

A chipmunk with auburn short hair arrived at her home, not bothering to change out of her work uniform she just walked to her couch and threw herself on.

Sally sighed bringing her hand to her forehead, She was exhausted...From being Rouge assistant!

the chipmunk took her phone out of her pocket, her screen saver was of her and Rouge being happy.

 **Happy.**

Rouge has treated Sally like a friend ..And the chipmunk couldn't take it any more!

She rolled on her side thinking about her past with the white bat. They met when they were on the set for scarlet secret but the moment the chipmunk met her, she was angry.

" of all the actors why was I stuck with her!"

 _7 year old Sally was nothing but a chubby chipmunk that was trying to please the acting agents with her talent. she among other mobian children were auditioning for a commercial. Sally was picked on by the other actors for her body size, she couldn't help it, it was in her nature that chipmunks bulk up... She was disgusted with her body weight, but she hope that maybe if she got the part she could show that fat people can act._

 _but the moment she entered the room she got stage fright she barely was able to say the jingle._

 _" Thank you you did good" the interviewer said. the moment the chipmunk exit she was ready to cry. Then the last entry entered._

 _Rouge was by her father's side, she was a bit nervous, more nervous than her. Sally didn't want to see her screw up so the chipmunk walked over to her. her little hands took hold of the bat's_

 _" It's ok" the chipmunk said " don't be scared" with that Sally walked away to join her mother. Little Rouge took a deep breath and approached the judging eyes. with and she was able to not only sing the jingle but perfect the dance._

 _The judges loved her that she was immediately cast for the commercial. Sally watched as the white bat ran to her father telling him of the good news._

 _/_

 _Then after that a casting call came looking for child actors to portray the roles of 4 orphans in a upcoming movie._

 _Sally audition for the role but was decline, the interviews told her mother that she was to fat to play one of the roles. Sally was upset that they told her mom such a thing._

 _then came Rouge with her father, Rouge was interviewed and she was cast to play the youngest orphan out of the 4._

 _Sally not only was upset but now jealous " She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me!" the chipmunk said._

 _Sally grew to hate Rouge, and her chances of becoming an actress were growing thin. Then Sally decided to lose her weight, by the time she reached middle school she lost all of her fat. then she met and fell for Sonic the hedgehog._

 _she loved him a lot, she was happy until... Amy rose appeared. Amy was the daughter of the manager of sweet heart music studio and of course Amy has a singing talent. her first single " Shining rode" was a successful hit._

 _Amy was very cute, and friendly to all, Sally even notice Sonic checking her out. Sally didn't want to lose him, she develop a hatred for anyone famous, wether it be actors or song artist._

 _and then it happen! Sonic took Sally aside and broke up with her._

 _" WHY!" Sally screamed at him " What did I do wrong? Is it because I was nothing but a fat girl!"_

 _" No Sally" sonic told her " I..i just don't feel the same for you... But we can still be friends" he touched her shoulder. the chipmunk slap his hand off her._

 _" You know what!" she glared at him " FUCK YOU! GO SLEEP WITH THAT PINK COTTON CANDY BITCH I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" she slapped him in the face and walked away trying hard not to cry but eventually she did._

 _and weeks later Sonic was seen hand in hand with the pop singing Amy. Sally made a vow to never cross paths with anyone who was famous._

 _But fate had other plans for her._

 _After highschool Sally focus her energy on making a successful career, then she got a call for a position to be a personal assistant for an actress. Sally thought about it but then she said yes to the job without thinking._

 _And who did she get paired with?_

 _Why none other Rouge the bat! Sally could see all those memories of the white bat coming back to her, and now here she is young beautiful and a successful actress._

 _The Chipmunk thought of nothing and process to her job, scheduling the actress, making time for this and that, letting her know when she has a casting call is up and open._

 _then Scarlet Secret started to be film, Sally notice while on the set Rouge was having friendly conversation with Bianco. the actor playing the main male lead. Sally course sense that some chemistries was between them... She had to stop it!_

 _After all the filming was done and the producer was going to throw a party in the actors honor Sally saw her chance to be alone with the wolf actor._

 _..._

 _" Really?" he said " She's really like that?"_

 _" Oh yes" Sally said " selfish, steals anything she can get her hands on, I watch out if you decide to date her, the moment she get ahold of your bank acount you be on the streets and she'll be gone!"_

 _" Is that so..." the Wolf was now snarling... He don't like girls who are nothing but gold diggers " I'll get even with that bat" he walked away from the chipmunk that was smirking._

 _Latter while scheduling for Rouge's appointments the bat turn to the chipmunk " so" she asked " do you have anything nice to wear?"_

 _" Wear?" Sally asked look up from her tablet " to what?"_

 _" The party of course" the bat giggle " you are going right?"_

 _" No" the chipmunk replied " I nothing to them so a nobody like me has no need for a place like that!"_

 _" Nonsense" Rouge told her, the chipmunk looked over and saw the bat take off her wig! Sally had no idea that was a wig. she assumes the bat always had long hair. Rouge turn to the chipmunk, her natural hair, shoulder length and currled at the end "I'm going to take you shopping!"_

 _it was there that Rouge expressed her friendship towards the chipmunk, Rouge bought sally a nice navy blue mermaid dress with matching gloves._

 _and that wasn't all. Sally not only got to go to the party, but she got to mingle among the celebrities and no suspected her as an ordinary person._

 _/_

 _Sally was now feeling guilty for what she had done!, for it when she opened the door to the dressing room she saw her mistake right there!. Rouge was sobbing her natural hair was peeking out from the wig, her clothes were messed up._

 _" Rouge...What happened?" she asked._

 _" It was Bianco" the bat told her " He... He..."Sally rushed over to her and embraced her._

 _" I'm sorry" she said. Rouge hugged her friend and, Sally couldn't believe what she had became. the chipmunk kept her wicked deen secret to herself._

Sally wiped the tears, the horrible memory, the thing she had done! Why? all just for a stupid movie part! A time where she wanted to be an actress but her dream was taken and given to someone else.

She look at the screen of her phone... Sighing the chipmunk started to type. after pressing send she placed the phone down.

She wrote a message to Rouge!

 _ **We need to talk...**_

* * *

 **So that was Sally past...**

 **Sally was the one who set Rouge up with Bianco...**


	15. Breaking Friendship

**From now on "My Heart Will Never Flutter" will be updated on Fridays.**

* * *

 **Café sucré**

It been a few days since Rouge received the text from Sally the two planned to meet at their favorite cafe. the white bat saw the chipmunk approaching the building.

" There you are!" Rouge called " let go in I'm thirsty"

" Actually...No" Sally spoke " can we go somewhere more private" The chipmunk suggested.

/ / / / / / /

The celebrity and the assistant ended up going back to Rouge apartment. " so what do you want to talk about?" the bat asked as she put her purse away.

Sally was twisting a tissue in her hand, she was nervous, how would the bat react to her being the one responsible.

"...It's Bianco..." the chipmunk said " there's something you should know".

" What?" the bat asked " you not dating him are you?" she asked " you do realized what he almost did to me and..."

" THAT NOT IT!" The chipmunk screamed " I'M NOT DATING HIM!"

" Calm down" the bat told her " I didn't mean to accuse I was just saying.." she placed her hand on Sally shoulder but the chipmunk slapped it away.

" You don't get it...IT WAS ME!" she cried, tears ran down her face " I WAS THE ONE WHO SET BIANCO ON YOU!"

If you had a glass window reflecting the person you speaking to, well that glass just shattered into pieces.

Rouge , everything she thought about the chipmunk was all shattering before her! The two were silent for a second.

" ... Why?..." Rouge asked Sally looked into the bats eyes, those bright blue turquoise eyes, now were full of rage, the bat lifted her hand and struck Sally across the face.

" WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT TO ME!" the Bat yelled " DO YOU KNOW HOW TERRIFYING THAT WAS! "

The chipmunk continued to cry as she held her throbbing cheek.

" WELL?" Rouge screamed " ANSWER ME YOU BACKSTABBING BITCH!"

" I was jealous of you!" Sally told her " you don't remember but I was that fat little girl when we were first trying out" she told her " I even gave you support, if it wasn't for me you would still be this shy little nobody... that's who I am, a nobody!"

The bat backed away covering her mouth, she indeed remember Sally from their childhood but she had no idea that she grew up and became her friend. She never got a chance to thank her due to the chipmunk disappearing in her life.

" And what do you do Rouge... Remember little Orphans?" the chipmunk asked " I was too fat to act, they said but here you come waltzing in and stole the show!" the chipmunk clenched her hands her nails digging into her palms " you were perfect, adorable...Skinny...Everything I was not...If it wasn't for me...If it wasn't for that stupid commercial ! You would of never be who you are today, successful and a celebrity!"

Rouge heard the chipmunk words...She had no idea that she cause this to Sally, but it wasn't her fault, she had a family history , her father, her grandmother! They were all talented actors, she was a legacy.

" And to rub it all in I was assigned to you to be your personal assistant, of all the celebrities it had to be you!, the world showing me what I couldn't have! and when I saw you and Bianco I...I let my jealousy get the best so I told him that you were shameless gold digger and would steal his money if you dated him..."

Sally brought her hands to cover her eyes " I'm sorry Rouge...I'm so sorry! I told him all of that before I got to get to know you! I thought you were just a selfish spoiled actress but you didn't see me as an assistant, you saw me as a friend, and I feel real guilty of what I have done!"

Rouge was backing away, those years, the moment Bianco invaded her dressing room, his touch, him groping her...It was all because of Sally.

"...Get out..." Rouge softly spoke " GET OUT OF MY HOME RIGHT NOW!" she pointed at the door.

Sally understood and opened the door " Rouge... I won't ask you to forgive me, I want you to go on with your life, forget that I ever existed" whit that the chipmunk stepped out and slammed the door.

Rouge walked over to her recliner and collapse in it, she held her head in her hands and started to cry...

 ** _Sally... I never had many friends when growing up! and this whole time..._**

 _Though_ _Rouge childhood, elementary kids were jealous of her cause she was an actress and no one wanted to play or be her friend._

 _Middle_ _school girls picked on her telling her off and sabotage her locker._

 _In highschool Rouge started dating a popular guy name Scourge Scourge was a green hedgehog with bright blue eyes and the star basketball player, but the truth was she was being used and his_ _ **real**_ _girlfriend came out and laughed at her for being so foolish and believing she would be loved._

Those memories, each time she opened up some one would be there to stab her bringing her down...And now she was doing it again with Shadow.

Can she real trust him? Or will he be like the others and betrayed her!

* * *

 **This the last you'll see of Sally. Hope you not mad with what I did with her character?**


	16. The News Report!

" THIS WILL NOT DO!" a gloved hand with two spikes poking from the top slammed on a desk " I sent you out and you bring back nothing!"

" Sorry sir" a chameleon said " it wasn't our fault she was whisked away from us by some guy on a motorcycle" he explained.

The person with the gloved hand sighed, he red locks fell behind his shoulder " look Espio I counting on you, you're an expert on getting the scope without anyone tracing you" he spoke " if we can get info on miss Rouge..."

" Knuckles" a voice spoke behind the door, she was a blond female echidna " you have a visitor" she was shoved aside, a black female Hedgehog entered the room.

" M...miss What is it were in the middle of..." Knuckles was silences by the female hedgehog holding up a small device , it looked like a voice recorder.

" I got a little gift for you!" she said placed the device on the desk " a juicy confession from little Miss Rouge the bat herself...Turns out she has quite a dirty little secret!"

Knuckles looked down at the device then to the hedgehog " just who are you miss? He asked.

" Just call me...Shadow the hedgehog!" she told them.

/ / / / / / /

Rouge was just getting out of her bath when the Tv lit up in her bedroom.

" Ladies and gentlemen" Julie-su the Echidna spoke " we just received word that the famouse actress Rouge the bat had a secret sex affair!"

" Wh...What!" the bat gasp as the image showed her and Bianco.

...

" Two years ago Rouge the Bat was secretly having sex with the wolf actor Bianco, something like this could ruin a reputation for the young actress and possibly lose her beloved fans"

Shadow was seeing the news report on tv. how in the world did they know about that? did Bianco tell them to get back at him for punching the wolf in the face?

 _Bianco_ _got up from the floor " I was told long ago that Rouge was a gold digger, she would steal my money the moment she got into my pants" the wolf said. "After what I did to her I realized she wasn't what I was told and I couldn't bring myself to apologize. Every time I did she would treat me like I'm some asshole to her."_

 _the Wolf rubbed his jaw " and to this day I let her believe that, I pretend to be an asshole to her cause there's no way in hell she'll forgive me"._

Shadow continued to watch the forecast but suddenly a name pop up on the screen, his pupils shrunk.

" Mr. Shadow the hedgehog" the screen read. And it said he was the one that told the news report about it!

* * *

 **wondering where little miss Seleena got off too? and yeah Knuckles is the president of the New station...**


	17. Shatter Trust

The Studio was swarmed with Paparazzi and reporters, all trying to get in on what they heard on the news.

Luckily the movie was done filming and all that was left was editing but the producer was not happy about this" sex affair " between his two actors.

...

Rouge on the other hand was mad, she stormed in the studio searching for some one, everyone thouhg her target was bianco but instead she came across Shadow.

 _ **SLAP!**_

She struck the hedgehog across the face " How could you!" she cried out " How could you take something that was personal to me and rat out to the news, you sold me out!"

" Rouge..." The hedgehog held his cheek " I didn't..."

" SHUT UP! she screamed " I can't believe it.. I... I trusted you!" she ran off crying.

...

The bat though she was far but when she look back Shadow was hot on her trail, the bat picked up her pace and tried to run but he was to fast, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm pulling her towards him.

" LET ME GO!" she hit him on the shoulder.

" Rouge please listen to me" he spoke, he got a grip on her wrist preventing her from hitting him again " I swear I didn't tell" he told her.

the Bat got her hands free " don't come near me!" She snapped " and you can for get about the date! " she ran off.

Leo the bat noticed the whole commotion he saw how upset Rouge was and looked over to Shadow. Just what in the world did Shadow do to hurt her?

/ / / / /

The producer met with Rouge and Bianco in his office " just what the hell is this sex affair i been hearing about?" He asked " can't you see reporters are dying to get in and invade the privacy of this place because of you two?"

" Sir..." Rouge spoke up but she was clearly under emotional stress to finished her sentence. Bianco sighed and stepped into the conversation.

" All of it is false sir" the wolf spoke up " what happen was a misunderstanding between me and miss Rouge, if you want I'll go out there and talk to the press"

Rouge was a bit shocked by the wolf's actions, normally she expected him to run away but here he's taking responsibility...Maybe he's not the ashole she thouhg he was? Then again Sally Acorn was the reason they ended up like this in the first place.

The wolf left the office leaving Rouge alone with the producer " miss bat" the producer spoke up " I heard you had a bit of problem with miss Acorn am I correct?"

" Yes..." the bat answered.

" That would explain why she came and quit her job as your assistant" he pressed a button on his phone " she can come in now" he said over the speaker.

five minutes later a brunette bat with long wave hair entered the room, she wore a sky blue blouse with a black pencil skirt complete with black flats. her bang were sraight and cut evenly. she wore glass that rested on her face. the bat also had soft baby pink eyes. Her wings were grey

" Hello miss Rouge" the bat spoke " my name is Mitzi, I'll be your new assistant" she spoke very pilot " is there anything I can get for you miss Rouge?" she asked.

* * *

 **Looks like the cat is out of the bag!... And is Bianco changing his ways?**


	18. Selena's Purposel!

In a mansion a haughty laugh was heard echoing throughout the halls.

Seleena was in a pink bathrobe she had a facial mask along her muzzle " That right!" she called out on the Tv. She was watching the new broadcasting Rouge's secret. The female hedgehog continued to laugh.

" Well, well it's time you realized who your dealing with little miss bat, " she spoke to herself " I'M GOING TO WIN AND YOU CAN KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SHADOW!"

" We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special interview with Bianco the wolf" Anchor woman Julie-su reported.

" Huh?" Seleena turned her attention to her TV. Bianco was outside the studio while camera's flashed before his eyes.

...

" Bianco what do you have to say about the sex affair you had with Miss Rouge?" one person asked.

" Bianco will this affect your career?"

" what lead to you and Miss Rouge to do what you've done?"

" Please" the wolf called " I can explain everything! This sex affair, this was all a misunderstanding, the truth is..." he sighed " two years ago I personally attacked her" he admitted.

the press reaction were shocked to hear such a thing. they were about to ask what he meant and why when the wolf held his hands up to silenced them.

" I too was lead with false rumors, just like this sex affair, I not going to run away anymore, arrest me and I'll see through my punishment".

the news camera recorded Bianco approached a police officer and surrendered, the cop took out his handcuffs and cuffed the wolf and lead him away from the press.

...

" WHAT!" Seleena screamed after watching the broadcast " that wolf! thinks he can lure them way, doesn't matter, Rouge is bound to be swam and she'll suffer!"

" In regards of what took place The whole sex affair between the two actors has been confirmed false" Julie-su spoke.

" YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" The hedgehog screamed! " GRRR...DAMNIT!" the facial mask dried up to the point it shattered off her face. the hedgehog grabbed a few of her throw pillows and threw them at the door.

servants of the mansion listen to the young mistress throwing her things.

" Her monthly tempers?" one servant asked, he was a male raccoon. the other a female blond cat nodded.

" I'm afraid so" she said. The two servants decided to walk away from the bedroom and continue on their daily routine.

...

After she was done throwing her things Seleena walked off into her conjoined bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, bits of the facial mask remained on her face.

 _Shadow is mine! you hear me! He's mine! I'll make him mine once and for all!_

/ / / / / / /

Bianco sat in his jail cell, he was calm, he knew this was the only way he could redeem himself. he heard footsteps approach his cell.

" someone has come to bail you out Mr wolf" one of the security guards said " you lucky you sentence has been caught short" he open the cell door.

a female stepped in, her face hidden under a hood, she was wearing a cloak.

" I have a proposal for you" she spoke " I can bail you out if...If you help me in return?" she pull back her hood, it was Seleena! " Help me and you walk out of her a free man!"

* * *

 **Looks like Seleena is at it again! and this time she's asking for Bianco's help!**


	19. Abduction!

Shadow watched as the Paparazzi's left the studios . Only a few remained then they to left.

He did wonder who was pretending to be him just to stir up trouble. The hedgehog sighed when he realized he wasn't alone.

Leo the bat stood behind him, the hedgehog turned to face the bat. black hedgehog vs black bat.

" Can we talk" Leo asked. shadow nodded answering the black bat.

/ / / / /

" I do admire miss Rouge" the bat said as a waitress brought the two men some coffee. they went to a cafe " and I know for a fact..." he took a sip " you wouldn't betray her"

Shadow listen to the bat as he took a sip of his coffee " yeah...but one thing still irks me" the hedgehog spoke " who has invaded my private property"

" Private property?" Leo asked.

" Yes" the hedgehog sighed " you see I own a private little house along the beach, no one is to enter unless I give permission, any one who does will be spotted and reported and arrested for trespassing. Unless..." Shadow dug into his pocket and pulled out a pin " this pin I wear on my jacket and..." he placed the pin down, it was a red swirl with spikes on top. Looking like a spin dash.

Shadow oped his coat and reached in the inside pocket, he pulled out a small box " and this" he placed the box on the table " this...This was supposed to be the engagement ring to a woman I loved but she died before I could ask her" Shadow open the box.

The ring was gone!

/ / / / / / /

Rouge was just getting ready to leave for the day, she was still confused about Bianco and mad at Shadow, she didn't get to far when a figure snuck up from behind and knocked the actress out!

...

" Whu..." Rouge open her eyes.

A theater? she blinked again, it was indeed a theater but... Looked very old and run down, the seats were covered with cobwebs and dust.

" Where am I" she asked. the light came on shining down on her, a figure step into the spotlight. Rouge eyes widen in shock, it was Seleena.

" Welcome" Seleena spoke " welcome to your final performance!" she hissed

* * *

 **Rouge has been abducted! what is Seleena planing to do?**

 **Find out next Friday!**


	20. Prepare for trouble,And Make it Double

Rouge was confused then another figure came out from the shadows, he stood next to Seleena. the figure put his arm around the female hedgehog's wait drawing her close to him.

Rogue glared at the figure for she recognized his white fur.

" Bianco!" she hissed at him " you said you changed!"

" Yeah, but" The wolf spoke " Seleena offered me bail so in a sense i'm a free man" he told her " sorry but c'est la vie' "

Rouge wanted to run right over and beat him up. she was gewtting real tired of the wolf's acting.

" Enough of this" Seleena walked over to Rouge, the hedgehog kneed the bat in the stomach making the actress fall " Now you listen if you want to live" Seleena picked up her right foot and pressed against the bat's back, her heel digging into her back.

" Stay away from Shadow the hedgehog!" she demanded " Shadow is mine! and he will be my husband, he does not need your trashy trampy ass !"

" your stubborn" Rouge called" but you can let me go.. I refused a date with him"

" WHAT!" Seleena screamed and kicked the bat making her roll on her sides " He.. He asked you on a date!"

" Why are you upset..." Rouge asked " I said I refused didn't I?"

" He... He asked you... And you refused!" Seleena was losing it " Why... I... I'm his.. He should be asking me!... Not... This whore!"

The hedgehog looked over " Either way.. You're going to end up like Tikal , " she started to chuckle " Ironic isn't it you'll die in the same exact place that heart less tramp Tikal died!"

It couldn't be... Is Seleena the one responsible for Tikal's death!

/ / / / /

Leo was hanging on as Shadow sped down the rode on his motorcycle.

" You sure it their?" the black bat called.

" It the last place I held the ring in my hand" the hedgehog yelled back " after all I've not open that box in 5 years!"

The two rode in silence, it was very awkward for two men to be riding on a motorcycle together.

* * *

 **At this point you all must of figured out who murdered Tikal right?**

 **2 more Chapter fokes!**


	21. The Real Murderer

**since there's only 2 chapters left... i decided to posted them for the weekend**

* * *

 _Tikal was in her dressing room putting on the last touches of her theater make up. In the little time she wrote a small letter._

 _A knock came to her door and the Echidna hid the letter in her drawer " you may enter" she called._

 _A small slim figure open and entered the door, the figure closed the door behind them locking it._

 _" You don't have to hide ... Seleena" Tikal called. The echidna didn't have to turn around for when she looked in the mirror the figure was right above her holding a knife._

 _Tikal eyes widen but it was too late! The knife was thrusted into her back. the echidna screamed and the figure left._

 _Tikal fell to the floor and blood ran all over the floor._

" Yes..." I had to eliminate her" Seleena confessed " She wasn't fit for Shadow! and I'll do the same to you!" The hedgehog pulled out a pistol " swear you'll never speak to Shadow, don't even look at him or be near him!, fail and i'll blow you fucking brains out!"

The hedgehog cocked the gun.

/ / / /

Shadow and Leo arrived at the old run down theater, they notice lights on inside, but how could that be?

" I'll find us away in" Leo offer and flew up, He found an opening in the back " it's a tight fit but we can get in " he told Shadow.

Shadow got off his bike and followed the bat, with teamwork they squeezed through the boarded up backdoor.

The hedgehog dusted himself off when he recognized the room they landed "... This..." he said " It's the room Tikal died in".

The two entering the building alerted Seleena and Bianco " Bianco go check the back" she commanded " I'll keep..." she didn't finished for Bianco turned on her and forced the gun out of her hand.

" ROUGE RUN!" The wolf cried " Get out , I'll hold her off!"

" YOU... TRATOR!" Seleena screamed and Biano threw the gun out in the audience seats. the wolf pinned Seleena be hands behind her back.

" No Seleena... I'm just an actor" he winked " and your little confession is going to take you right to jail!"

" LET GO OF ME!" she screamed.

Rouge was kinda shock when another other figures appeared by her side, it was Shadow

" S...Shadow!" Rouge called.

" SHADOW! GET AWY FROM HER! SHE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Selena screamed " Shadow, he's going to rape me, please help!"

Shadow looked over at Bianco, as much he didn't like Seleena he couldn't allow the wolf to commit rape on her. The hedgehog charged at them.

" No Shadow wait!" Rouge cried out. but Shadow punched the wolf in the face making him let go of Seleena go. The female hedgehog smirked and she ran off the stage and looked for the gun. Shadow had Bianco pinned down, he held the wolf by the throat.

" Shadow..." thew wolf tried to speak " St.. Stop you got it all Wrong... It was Seleena... It was her Idea..and she killed Tikal!"

Shadow stopped and let the wolf go "... W.. What?" he asked

" She killed Tikal, your girl friend... She killed her" Shadow got off and the wolf sat up " it was all her and now she going to kill Rouge!"

" you bet I am!" Seleena voice called, she was back on the stage, the gun pointing directly at Rouge " SHADOW!" she screamed " YOU BETTER LOVE ME OR I'LL KILL HER!" her hands were shaking.

" I'm better then here, I loved you!, ever since we've met, I wanted to be with you, but you refused, instead you chose that idiot Tikal, I had to get rid of her ...For us Darling!"

" Now.." she looked over at Rouge " I'll do the same to her!"

3...

2...

1...

 **BANG!**

Rouge flinched expecting for the bullet to hit but nothing happened, she looked up and was shock. Bianco was standing using his body as a shield.

The wolf looked behind him one last time at the actress.

" C'est la vie..." he smiled as blood trickled out of his mouth, the wolf fell back landing on the stage.

" Bianco!" Rouge and Shadow ran to h the wolf's side, he checked for a pulse but the actor was dead!

* * *

 **Yes... Bianco died while saving Rouge... Guess he a good guy all along...**

 **Next Chapter is the final chapter!**


	22. The Goodbye Letter

" I said GET AWAY!" Seleena screamed at the two, she prepared to fire another but her hand was grabed, Leo the Bat had snuck up behind her.

" I stop if I were you" the bat advised" face it Seleena it over accept that Shadow will not love you, and you can't force him" the bat made her drop the weapon, the gun fell making it click on the floor

" NO!" Seleena screamed, and she was crying " I... SHADOW I CAN'T LOSE SHADOW! I LOVE HIM...I LOVE HIM!" she was crying, tears ruined her make up.

/ / / / / /

The police arrived and arrested Seleena " I'll be back" she called " my Father will bail me out and..." she was shocked to see her father standing next to the police car.

" Daddy" the female hedgehog cried " Daddy please get me out..."

" Seleena!" Sal spoke " do you know what you have done?" he asked her " first you go and destroy our equipment and now this!... I'm disappointed in you!"

" Mr. Viridi Luna" an officer spoke " we're sorry but we'll have to press charges against for daughter on account of murder".

the hedgehog looked over at his daughter then at the police officer, he sighed " very well"

This made Seleena smirk. she knew her father would never allow her to go to jail.

" Take her away" He commanded. Seleena smirk turned into shock as the officer placed Seleena in the car.

" What.. Daddy, daddy you can't be serious, please daddy help me... Daddy!" Sal turned away in shame as the car drove the hedgehog way,

Bianco's body was placed on a sketcher and load into a van.

Rouge watched as the police looked around, The bat was a bit overwhelmed over what happened and was processing that Bianoc died to protect her.

Shadow was by her side, he slowly placed his hand around her shoulder. the Bat looked up at him and dove into his arms , the hedgehog returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around the frighten bat.

" Excuse me" an officer spoke interrupting them " are you Shadow the hedgehog?"

" Yes" shadow spoke, The officer held up a letter to him " we found this in a drawer in the dressing room where that young Echidna died 5 years ago" he explained. the hedgehog took the letter out of his hands and opened it up to read.

 _ **My darling Shadow.**_

 _ **If you reading this then I must be in the afterlife.**_

 _ **Don't be sad, this day was going to come, you see my life was never to go on, the days I've spent I dreaded the day you would be grieving.. For I have cancer!**_

 _ **I'm sorry my darling, but even if you wanted to marry me... I couldn't for I only had 5 more months to live!**_

 _ **please Don't be upset, I'll be watching over from you in heaven, when I'm gone I want you to move on! Go, live be free, don't let my death be a burden, you deserve to be happy.**_

 ** _remember_** _ **, when the sun shines, that me smiling down on you, when it rains those will be my tears that cry with you.**_

 _ **May the sun forever shine for I want to smile forever ...**_

 _ **Farewell my darling**_

 _ **Love Tikal.**_

Shadow hand shook after reading the letter... Tikal had cancer!... And he never knew about it...

Rouge reached out but was afraid to touch him, she drew her hand back but Shadow notice her gesture, he sighed and reached out with his hands and took her into his.

" I... I had no idea..." he confessed to her... I..." he let her hand go and sat down on the steps of the theater, he buried his head into his hands. Rouge took a seat next to him, she picked up the sound of soft sobs.

He was crying, and she was the only one that could hear it! Rouge wrapped her arm around his shoudler, all she could do was be a shoulder for him to cry on.. Just like he was there for her!.

/ / / / / / / /

Many , many months have past since the theatre incident, Red agents was released into theaters.

the world premiere filled out with celebrities and VIP fans as they sat down and watched the movie.

Fans were enjoying the fighting, there were chuckles among the audience and crying do to the Fangirls hearing about Bianco's death.

Rouge was sitting next to Shadow, Leo was there...with his own date!

Mitzi, Rouge's new assistant was sitting next to Leo, the black bat put his arm around her at they watched the movie.

As the movie went on Rouge rolled her eyes during her scenes, she hated seeing herself on the screen but Shadow smirked and whispered that they weren't bad compared to his.

the movie ended and the audience loved it, there was a small memorial placed at the end of the credits.

 _This movie is to honor Bianco the Wolf_

and it listed the year he was born and year he died.

/ / / / / /

Rouge and Shadow acting career grew, the bat liked having the hedgehog work with her, and the two were working on a romance movie called "Diamonds in the stars"

The story was about a wealthy man who own a jewlery store, Rouge was to play a thief that would rob the store each night, but one night the owner caught her and let her escape vowing to find a rare gem that would lure her back to him.

when she came back, she was caught and the Owner confessed that he fell in love with her.

/ / / /

The movie was to be released in 2 years in theaters, that gave the actors plenty of time.

/ / / / /

Shadow was outside his beach house watching the sun set, He thought about Tikals letter, when he would watch the sun set he would believe it was her smiling down on him.

Just few weeks ago he received a letter form his cousin Silver, he along with blaze have raised enough money to restore the blue emerald theater. and being proud owners they recruited actors and were producing the classic play " Dove And Raven"

along were two tickets attached to the brochure of the theater.

Rouge joined his side watching the sun go down, alot has changed in thier lives, Rouge wraped her arm around his left arm and nezssled into his shouder.

Not only were they acting partners, but they were a couple.

And the small gold ring on her left finger was proof!

 **END!**

* * *

 **Finally over!**

 **Thanks for all the comments left for this story.**

 **and look out for any more stories that i may have in the future!**


End file.
